


Non Regulation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #638: Snape in Diagon Alley - Quality Quiditch  Supplies.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Non Regulation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #638: Snape in Diagon Alley - Quality Quiditch Supplies.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Non Regulation

~

“This,” Severus moaned, “isn’t regulation usage…of Quality Quidditch Supplies equipment.”

“Nope.” Harry, chest pressed to Severus’ back, lips brushing Severus’ ear, fisted his cock. “It’s my own idea. Like it?”

Severus swallowed hard. The modified Beater’s bat fucked him excruciatingly slowly, grinding against his prostate and, with every thrust, sent sparks up his spine. “What do you think?” he gasped.

“I think you’re incredible,” Harry murmured, biting Severus’ earlobe. 

Their eyes met in the full-length mirror facing them.

“And I think I’m going mad,” Severus growled.

Harry laughed softly. “Well if you like this, you’ll _love_ my modified Snitch.” 

~


End file.
